


Anko Family Oneshots

by LicoricePrince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Anko Family (Hetalia), Character Death, Family Bonding, Fluff, Kalmar Union, M/M, Minor ships mentioned, No Incest, One Night Stands, Romance, Siblings, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicoricePrince/pseuds/LicoricePrince
Summary: Various oneshots starring the Anko Family. DenNor will be the main pairing, but minor ships may make an appearance.
Relationships: Denmark & Iceland (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Iceland & Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Never Meant to Be

It all started with a bottle of alcohol. The brown substance had its method of enticing its users to consume more and more until it altered their behavior. For two certain individuals, their night was about to make an unexpected turn.  


What started as a brief encounter, turned into something more eventful. One blond sat in his usual seat at the bar and ordered a Carlsberg before chugging it down within less than a minute. After his second beer, a slightly younger blond with navy eyes took the seat to his right. The older male took a single glance and smiled.  


“I’ve never seen you before, new in town?” He asked, but to his dismay, he received nothing but a cold glare. Shrugging off the color shoulder, the man laughed and offered his hand. “I’m Matthias, and who might you be?” He asked, still showing off his innocent smile. After being ignored again, the Dane turned back to face the bar to finish his drink and ordered another.  


After taking a sip from his drink, the Norwegian sighed as if the alcohol removed some weight or form of stress off his shoulders. “If you must know my name at least buy me a drink first.” The light blond muttered, finishing off his drink.  


Matthias nodded and smiled, “Sure thing.”  


Three drinks later and a brief conversation led the two adults to a bedroom. Clothes were ripped off quickly while lips collided. Their tongues brushed against each other’s as they fought for dominance. Eventually, the two ended up tumbling on the bed and having a night that would only be the start of a newfound relationship.  


The next morning, Lukas was the first to wake up. When his eyes finally adjusted to the lighting, he took in the surroundings. The room was unfamiliar, and the bed he was currently in had another occupant. It couldn’t have been his younger brother. Lukas knew this because, for one thing, his younger brother had ivory hair, not blond. Secondly, he was not interested in establishing a sexual relationship with Emil. That would just be abhorrent. As he tried to remember what happened the previous night and how exactly he got into a stranger’s bed, his head and stomach began to ache. Rushing into the nearest bathroom, he puked the contents of his stomach into the toilet. The memories of the bar and the stranger that bought him a drink began to reappear. Then another realization hit him. He had slept with the same stranger, who just so happened to be in the next room.  


Groaning, he washed up and took some pain killers he found in the cabinet. Lukas gathered his clothes that were scattered across the room and began to get dressed. He planned to escape before his one-night stand partner woke up. Unfortunately, he wasn’t quick enough, and the Dane began to wake up. “Great just what I needed,” Lukas mumbled, buttoning up his dress shirt and walking over to the nightstand in search of his cellular device. He prayed that Matthias wouldn’t start a conversation. All he wanted was to forget about last night and move on, but that was not going to happen.  


“Good morning,” Matthias said, stretching his arms and letting out a loud yawn.  


“Good morning.” He mumbled in response, turning on his phone to send a text to Emil before sliding the phone in his back pocket.  


“Want some breakfast? I can make some pastries; they are my specialty after all.”  


“No thanks, I need to get home.” Matthias frowned, “At least let me treat you to some coffee or something.” To his dismay, every attempt to keep the Norwegian to stay was denied by the same excuse. “I have to go, sorry.”  


The Dane was scared. He was scared that he would never see the navy-eyed male again. Sure, their one-night stand was a one-time fling. It was just like the other’s Matthias had, but there was something special about this one. He could not shake the feeling of wanting the Norwegian to stay, even for a little while. He wanted to get to know him better and perhaps develop a relationship of some sort.  


When the front door opened, Matthias snapped out of his senses and dashed to his living room. Lukas was one step foot out the door. He had to react fast if he wanted to continue seeing this man.  


“Wait…I-I’d like to see you again.” He shouted, grabbing Lukas’ wrist. Turning around, Lukas shook his head. “Don’t get your hopes up. This was a one-time thing, and I don’t intend to see you again.”  


Of course, the last statement shattered every bit of hope he held on to. Matthias watched as Lukas left his small apartment. Maybe their encounter was by chance, but it was certainly not going to be their last.  


Three months later Matthias got lucky, well, he may have been gathering intel on the mysterious man he became fond of. He learned that Lukas was a college graduate that worked as a fulltime veterinarian. His only family was a younger brother named Emil. While it wasn’t much information to go off on, it was enough to at least find him again. Matthias knew he could not waltz into the vet clinic without an animal, and the people at the desk wouldn’t allow him to visit any of the veterinarians in the back. So, his only option would be to wait till Lukas’ shift ended.  


It wasn’t until four in the afternoon when his shift ended. He planned to head straight home and begin on the housework, but, unfortunately, as he made a sharp turn something bumped into him. “Oh sorry, Lukas. Didn’t see you there.” A familiar voice announced and offered a handout to the fallen blond. Lukas took the hand, but as soon as he was on his feet, he set it free and continued walking to his home. He ignored the shouts from the Dane until he reached his breaking point. “You won’t give up, will you? I thought it was clear that nothing can happen between us.”  


“Not even as friends? I just want to get to know you better. Is it wrong to be friends?” He asked, trying to keep up the pace. “No. I don’t want to be friends, now go away before I call the cops for harassment.”  


Matthias stayed quiet but refused to give up. Not now when he has come so far to see the blond again.  


The two had reached a crosswalk and began to walk across. When a speeding vehicle came near the crosswalk with no intention of stopping, Matthias acted fast. He pushed Lukas out of the way and had barely enough time to escape his death as well. The two managed to catch their breaths before assessing the situation. “I thought I told you to go away,” Lukas muttered as he stood up and brushed off the invisible dirt from his uniform. “Really? I just saved your ass, and your first reaction is to shout at me?” Matthias said, standing up and checking his arms for any possible scrapes or scratches.  


There was silence for a few minutes until the Norwegian let out a deep sigh. “I guess you’re right. Thanks for saving me.” He muttered softly. “You’re welcome.” The Dane smiled brightly. His smile reminded Lukas of a golden retriever, and he chuckled under his breath at the thought of Matthias going after a ball like a dog would during a game of fetch.  


During the next few weeks, Lukas and Matthias began seeing each other more often. Matthias would often wait outside the vet clinic until Lukas would finish his shift. The two males would talk while they walked back to Lukas’ apartment. For the most part, Matthias would do the majority of the talking. Lukas, on the other hand, would simply nod or respond with a few words. It was a decent relationship. Two friends that enjoyed each other’s company and would often go out for a drink or a quick bite to eat. Although, as time went by, Matthias began to realize that his feelings towards Lukas were something more than just wanting a common friendship. Whenever he got the chance to sneak a glance at the Norwegian, Matthias would notice how beautiful and attractive he looked. But it wasn’t just his looks that were mesmerizing. Lukas had an amazing personality, and although he could be a bit sarcastic and rude at times Matthias didn’t mind. It just made him unique.  


Still, Matthias was only getting his hopes up. His dream of having the Norwegian by his side as a partner would only happen in his dreams. Lukas himself made this clear the second time they slept together.  


Alcohol wasn’t present this time. Instead, it was initiated by lust and desire for pleasure. Matthias pressed Lukas against the wall before attacking his neck with bites and kisses. He wanted to leave evidence of his presence on the soft porcelain flesh. Moments later the two were removing the fabrics from their bodies that were preventing them from continuing their session. Once they had finally pulled the last piece of fabric restricting them from getting any further, they collapsed on the bed.  


The next morning, Matthias woke up first. The sight of Lukas resting beside him was stunning. He looked so beautiful with his blond hair shielding his navy eyes. Matthias resisted the urge to stroke the feathery strands of hair away, but he didn’t want to disturb his partner. When an alarm sounded off from somewhere in the room, the Norwegian made a grunting sound. He lifted his head from the pillow and rubbed away at the dirt from the corner of his eyes. The older male turned the alarm off and began picking up the clothes that were abandoned last night. The younger male allowed his eyes to adjust to the lighting before putting on a fresh shirt and a pair of sweatpants.  


When the two sat at the dining table and began eating breakfast, there was silence. Matthias wanted to say something to break this awkwardness, but at the same time didn’t want to say something that might anger the Norwegian.  


“Hey, Lukas?” The Dane spoke up, picking at the waffles on his plate.  


“What is it?” Lukas replied, sipping his black coffee as his eyes scanned the newspaper.  


“Do you think we could ever be more than just friends?” Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Lukas has made it clear that he isn’t interested in developing a romantic relationship and that the moments they share in the bedroom were only temporary.  


“Not really. You’re a great guy, I’m just not interested in settling down with someone.”  


Matthias chuckled and continued eating his breakfast. Lukas had a great life going for him, and he didn’t need any distractions. He already had his brother, and he had to put Emil’s and his priorities before someone else’s. Perhaps Matthias was just forcing himself to believe he could have a perfect life with the man he loved.  


Perhaps it was never meant to be after all.


	2. Last Christmas

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart thinking that you were the one I would spend the rest of my life with. I was fooled by your sparkling emerald eyes and promises of an everlasting love that would never crumble. I fell for your lies and was deceived that you were someone I could trust with my heart. That night you claimed that I was your world and would treat me as your top priority. Those three simple words that escaped from your lips filled the emptiness in my heart and left me breathless._

____

__

_But not everything is meant to last forever. Eventually, all good things must come to an end. I knew this from the beginning, but what I didn't expect was that it would end so quickly. I knew you two were closer and that you've known each other for years. Though, what I didn't know was what would happen a week later._

____

__

_In the middle of the town center, you were with him. You were wearing his varsity jacket. He had his arms wrapped around your frame as you gazed into each other's eyes. I should have run from the scene at that point, but my feet couldn't move. When he lifted your chin to decrease the distance, you didn't push him away. Everything following the kiss was too much to bear. At that point, I became aware that I was never good enough for you and that what we had was never meant to last. A message was sent, and I never saw nor heard from you again.  
 ________

____

____

Specks of white fell from the sky, covering the beds of grass in a blanket of icy snow. The frigid air brought out thick winter coats, fluffy scarfs, and warm mittens. Children of all ages played in the snow creating snow angles and large snowmen. Couples walked hand-in-hand along the sidewalk enjoying the scenery and sharing passionate kisses. It was a beautiful sight to see people of all ages appreciate the rare beauty seen only for a small portion of the year.

For Lukas, it was a holiday that he wished would end quickly. Ever since Arthur cheated on him with Alfred, Lukas became more self-reserved. He barely left his house, unless it was for work, or to shop for groceries. Occasionally, the other Nordics would visit to check on the Norwegian. Lukas always wore a black expression and pretended that everything was fine. Berwald and Tino fell for the façade, but Emil and Matthias were not convinced. Though each time the two males protested and asked what was wrong, Lukas always shrugged them off.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me and go home."

On Christmas day, only Matthias was able to visit the Norwegian. Emil planned to spend time with his older brother, but there was a storm preventing all flights from leaving Iceland. Like usual, Matthias barged in unnoticed. Lukas, who was on the couch wrapped in blankets and sipping on a fresh cup of coffee, simply glared at the Dane.

"What on earth are you doing and close the door, you're letting in cold air," Lukas shouted. Matthias smiled and closed the door before taking off his overcoat and setting in on the rack. "I just came by to visit a good friend of mine. Is that so wrong?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch. The Norwegian sighed, "No, I suppose not, but you shouldn't show up at my house unannounced."

"Aww, I'm sorry Lukas. I didn't want you to spend Christmas alone. Emil wanted to come by, but his flight was canceled, and I could not resist the opportunity to hang out with my best friend!" 

"Whatever, just try to keep the volume down."

For the next few hours, the two males watched classic Christmas movies. Of course, when there was a song about Rudolf or Frosty the Snowman, Matthias found it necessary to sing along. Lukas didn't mind, even if his peace was ruined, but he did question how a grown man could have such a child-like personality.

Once the movie marathon ended, Matthias stood up to stretch. His gaze went towards the window then back to the blond man sitting on the couch. "Hey, Lukas, let's go outside!" He exclaimed, with a big smile on his face and a glistening shine in his crystal blue eyes. "Don't you think you're a bit too old to play in the snow, Dane?" Lukas asked, looking up at the over-excited man standing before him. Matthias pouted, "You can never be too old to play in the snow! Besides, I just want to go for a walk and give you your Christmas gift."

"You can just give me your gift inside, but if you insist on going out, then okay." Lukas stood up and walked towards the front door to slip on his jacket and a scarf. Matthias put his overcoat on and the two left the little cottage.

Walking side-by-side, they looked at the houses decorated in Christmas lights. Occasionally, Matthias would point out a specific inflatable or decoration, and Lukas only shook his head. Their walk continued for forty minutes before taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"Lukas, be honest with me. What has been bothering you?" Matthias asked though he expected no response. Lukas stared at his lap. Why was Matthias so persistent? Why did he have to worry so much? Clinching his fists, Lukas parted his lips. "I'm fine, Matthias. Nothing is bothering me, please just drop it okay?"

"Bullshit. Lukas ever since last December, you have been more distant. I can understand that you're not that sociable type, but something has changed."

"Please just drop it, okay? I don't want to talk about this anymore." Lukas muttered, standing up, but before he could take another step his wrist was grabbed. "Look, I may not be the brightest human being, but I can tell when my friends are upset. Please, just tell me what's wrong. I care about you Lukas, and I won't let go until you talk to me." The Norwegian realized that arguing was pointless and finally spilled his emotions.

"Oh, I knew that Alfred and Arthur were a thing, but I didn't know that Arthur cheated on you. I'm sorry, Lukas." He mumbled as he pulled him into a tight hug. At first, Lukas was hesitant to return the kind gesture. It reminded him of being held by his past partner, but this time was different. The warmth was inviting and comforting. Slowly, he returned the hug as tears built up in the corner of his eyes. He clenched the thick fabric protecting the Dane and in return, Matthias pulled him closer. "Shh. It's okay, I'm here for you." He whispered, rubbing Lukas' back to calm him down.

When Lukas finally calmed down, the two separated. "Want to head back? Matthias asked smiling. "Yeah," Lukas replied.

They walked back to the cottage, but Matthias had something planned before they returned. For years, he had feelings for the Norwegian but never gathered the courage to express his love for him. He was grateful for their friendship and the idea of having it ruined simply because Matthias made a fool of himself by declaring his love frightened him. So, he kept his feelings hidden, but when he heard that Lukas had his heartbroken by a certain Englishman, it infuriated him. How could he hurt such an amazing and beautiful person? It made no sense to the Dane, but one thing was obvious. He loved Lukas, and if by chance he ever got the chance to become his partner, Matthias would treat him with the highest respect. He'd shower the blond with love, and even if there were protests, Matthias would continue to love the Norwegian. Never again would his heart be betrayed nor shattered.

"Hey, before we go back, do you mind if I tell you something? It's important." Matthias asked, with a serious expression. "Huh, can't it wait till we get back? It's getting a bit colder." Lukas replied, shivering as a breeze brushed past his skin. "It will only take a minute, I promise."  
Matthias took Lukas by the hand and guided him to a park where a large tree was located in the center. Once there, Matthias took the other hand and held on tight. He took a deep breath and exhaled before putting his words together.

"Lukas, I've known you for such a long time now, and there is something I've been meaning to tell you but have been afraid to do so. You probably won't feel the same way, but I still want to tell you. Lukas Bondevik, I love you. I've loved you since, well, for at least two years and before you say anything, please hear me out. I know Arthur hurt you, and it gives you every reason to not love me in return, but I won't hurt you. Lukas, you're my world, and I'd do anything to see you smile. Please, give me a chance to make you happy."

The navy eyed male was speechless. The Dane had feelings for him? He didn't expect to have someone confess on Christmas. He parted his lips, but no words escaped. The feeling of falling in love again was terrifying, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that he didn't feel the same way. "I don't know what to say, Matt. I like you, but at the same time, I don't want to be hurt again."

"Lukas, I'm not like Arthur. I won't hurt you. I'll treat you better than your past lovers, and if you hate being with me, then I will understand. Just give me one chance."

"Alright, I'll give it a chance." Upon hearing those words, Matthias grinned and wrapped his arms around Lukas before pulling his close. "Thank you." He mumbled, placing a kiss on his forehead.

_____

_This year to save me tears, I gave my heart to someone who appreciates me. Their sparking blue eyes are full of love and compassion. I can trust them with my heart and know that I will not be lied to again._

____


	3. Always With You

A car drove down the ground pavement. It was around seven-thirty at night, and Lukas was in the driver's seat with Emil on the passenger's side. The two siblings had just shared a nice evening at a restaurant to congratulate Lukas' new job position. He used to work at a typical popular coffee shop chain working long hours producing one cup of coffee after another. The coffee portion wasn't so terrible, they even allowed their employees to help themselves on each shift. The issue was the customers and the manager, who felt the need to constantly throw sexual comments towards Lukas. Some customers felt the need to make the most complicated orders, and if one ingredient was missing, they would force the employee to remake the order or ask to speak to the manager. Lukas worked there for three years and tolerated every ignorant customer all for the sake of his younger brother. Money was hard to come by, but with this new position, not only would Lukas be able to earn twice the amount of salary as before, but he would also have flexible hours. 

Three years ago, their parents disappeared without any warning, leaving Lukas to be the new parental guardian of his brother. Life wasn't easy, and since they were on their own, Lukas had to drop out of college just to make ends meet. But things were about to change.

"Anything happens at school lately? You've been awful quiet since dinner did you and Leon argue? You're not being bullied, right?" Lukas asked, keeping both eyes on the road and hands on the steering wheel. He was strict about being a good driver and tried to exhibit excellent driving skills. Emil rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Lukas stops being so overly protective. And to answer your question, no Leon and I are fine, and for the last time, I am not being bullied. Seriously, you're like a mother with how much you worry about me." 

"I'm just curious, no need to get upset. Besides, I am your older brother. It's my job to make sure you're staying out of trouble and not getting involved with the wrong people." 

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Emil rested his elbow on the passenger side's door. His magenta stared out through the window, scanning every passing object. Life seemed so peaceful at night.  


"Look, I know it may seem tough right now with our parents leaving us with no warning, but I won't let us go homeless because they made a horrible decision. I want what is best for you, Emil. I'm trying to make enough money for us, and I'm sorry if it seems that I'm trying to coerce my way through your business. I just don't want to lose you too."

After his last statement, silence filled the air. They rarely mentioned their parents, especially around each other, since it only brought unwanted awkward silence. It was just a topic they preferred to avoid.  


"I get it, Lukas, and I don't hate you for it. You're trying you're best, and I appreciate everything that you've done since, well, since they left us. I don't care if you're interested in my life away from the home, it's thoughtful, but nothing interesting ever happens. And I suppose, I care about you too. You're my only brother after all." Emil made sure to mumble the last statement, but Lukas heard it loud and clear. It had been a while since Emil openly acknowledged they were siblings. Despite that, Lukas appreciated it, and for a split second, a smile appeared on his face.

Their life may be hectic, but they had each other's backs and would always be there for one another. 

They were just ten minutes away from their cozy little home when a car hit them from behind. Lukas grabbed ahold of the steering wheel and tried his best to keep the car from spinning, but unfortunately, physics wasn't something that could be ignored. The white 2016 Mercedes-Benz spun out of control and crashed into a tree. Seconds before the crash, Lukas used his body as a shield to protect Emil from the impact. He didn't mind if it meant that he received more injuries. The last thing he wanted was for Emil to wind up in the hospital with bruises and scars coating his flesh from head to toe. When the car contacted the oak tree, the glass from the windows went flying, and the airbags were deployed. Lukas went unconscious, while Emil remained wide awake in shock from the event. His legs were trapped, and it was impossible to move with the weight of the Norwegian keeping him in place. Panic filled eyes widened as the owner of said eyes glanced at their brother petrified of the scene before them. Crimson blood began to soil the light blond feathery locks and began to drip down the sides of the porcelain cheeks. 

"Lukas, please wake up." The Icelander pleaded as he tried to shake the unconscious blond, but to his dismay, he didn't budge. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as the teenager tried to shake his brother. "Please, Lukas, don't leave me. You're all I have." By now, the tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Someone help us. Don't let my brother die, not yet when he has so much to live for." Emil implored for someone to tend to their predicament. Anyone would suffice, just as long as they got his brother to the hospital.

It wouldn't be until twenty minutes later when help finally arrived. Paramedics rushed into action. They pried open the car doors and used the necessary tools to pull both bodies out of the damaged vehicle. Lukas was put on a gurney, then rushed inside the ambulance. Emil was guided to the same ambulance. On the way to the hospital, the paramedics were quick to check vitals and perform other quick tests before arriving at the hospital. The whole time, Emil kept his focus on his older brother. He didn't care about the cuts on his arms or the fact that paramedics were throwing questions left and right. All that mattered was that Lukas would be okay.

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the paramedics were quick to get both Emil and Lukas inside for further evaluation. Both were rushed to private rooms where many inspections would be performed. 

When Emil asked for the condition of Lukas, the doctors brushed him aside. "He's doing great so far. Get some rest, and you can visit him later." The nurse said in a sickly-sweet tone. But Emil didn't want to sleep. No amount of sleep would do any good. He often stayed awake staring at the window, which was his only distraction from reminding him that he was cooped up in a small white room. His mind was full of worry, and no matter how many times he asked the nurse to visit his brother, he was always turned down. He was getting tired of their same old excuse. It just wasn't fair. He had the right to know what was happening inside that hospital room. Hell, they were brothers, Emil had the right to know if Lukas was okay. 

Being cooped up inside that empty room, caused Emil to do some deep thinking. What if something happened to Lukas? It would explain why the nurses kept telling him he didn't need to keep grieving and worrying so much would only cause stress. 

When there was a knock on the door, Emil didn't bulge. A second knock echoed through the room, but Emil stayed in his spot. A third knock did not come. Instead, the individual that was on the other side of the door opened the door and walked in. The last person Emil expected to see was a Danish male with light blue eyes and a smile that could light up anyone's day. He had the behavior and personality of a golden retriever.

"Hey, Em. How are you holding up?" He asked, walking inside before closing the door behind him. Emil, on the other hand, kept his focus on the window. He had yet acknowledged that he was no longer alone inside that lonely hospital room. Matthias walked towards the bed and kneeled on the floor. Reaching out, he touched Emil's shoulder, slowly to not startle the boy. "Hey, look at me." He muttered softly. The tone in his voice was genuine and not like his usual tone. When Emil finally decided to notice Matthias' presence, he didn't smile, nor did he greet him. A pair of magenta eyes that were once vibrant now seemed lifeless and dull. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, before Matthias pulled the teen into his arms. Tears had begun to fall.

"I'm so sorry, Emil. It isn't fair, I know, but I promise everything will be okay. It will just take some time."

The statement confused Emil. "What did he mean by that? Had something happened to Lukas?"

Matthias tightened his embrace, holding Emil close as possible afraid that if he let go even for a split second, the boy would disappear. "It's about Lukas. He passed away. I'm sorry, Emil. I didn't want to be the one to break the news, but you had to know the truth." 

He passed away. Those three words, so simple, yet held so much emotion. Emil buried his face into the comforting chest, allowing all his tears to fall at once. He had lost the only person he had left. When a large hand stroked his hair, the tears continued. 

"Emil, I know you're going through a tough time right now, and believe me I'm devastated too, but you're not alone. I'll be there for you, and while I may not be a great parental figure, I will always be here for you." 

A week later, Emil was discharged from the hospital and moved in with Matthias. The funeral was difficult, to say the least. Emil wept when he saw his sibling lying in the casket. When it came time to clean out the old shared apartment, Emil couldn't find the nerve to step inside the room that once belonged to Lukas. Too many memories took place behind that door. From late-night bedtime stories to comforting a little Emil after a nightmare, so many wonderful memories occurred over the lifespan of a few years. 

"I'll pack his stuff, Emil. We'll take it back to my place and sort through it at a later date when you're feeling better." Matthias said smiling, though that smile was a facade to keep the teenager from getting upset. The loss of Lukas had affected both of them, just in a different way. One of them lost a brother. The other lost a best friend and possible future fiancé. "Thanks," was the only response Emil could mutter out as he went to his room to begin packing. 

Emil packed his belongings inside his midnight blue duffle bag. Clothes went first, then the collectibles on his nightstand and dresser. Next, were the books resting on the bookshelf in alphabetical order. Once he finished packing the belongings that were needed, Emil put the bag in the back of Matthias' truck. When Matthias was finished, they left and drove to Matthias' place. As Matthias drove out of the driveway and into the street, Emil glanced over his shoulder to get one last glimpse of the place he considered home. While it wasn't the most expensive-looking home, nor was it decorated with lawn gnomes or even a small garden, it was still special to Emil. As they began to get further away from the neighborhood, the house grew smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. That would be the last time he would ever see the house, but he was willing to accept it. 

Lukas may be gone from this world, but he's not gone for good. He will always be around to listen to Emil when he goes through heartbreak or is stressed out from filling out college applications. Even though Emil won't receive an answer, he can feel rest assured that no matter what choices he makes, Lukas will be proud of him.


	4. Today was a Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas must marry a suitor before the end of the day but finds each candidate dull and not worthy of marriage. When a knight appears, Lukas not only discovers his shared past with the man but discovers something else as well.

Today was a special day for the Kingdom of Norway. Suitors from across the region were coming to visit the stoic prince. Lukas, the next heir to the throne, was forced to greet every visitor with a fake smile and upmost respect. He had zero interest in marrying a complete stranger, much less another heir that thought highly of himself.

The morning began like the others with Lukas waking up to the sound of a servant entering his chamber.

“Good morning, Sir Lukas.” The woman spoke, bowing her head and putting a fresh change of clothes. Lukas lifted his head up, sitting up in the comfy bed surrounded by the finest sheets made of silk. The curtains on the window were drawn, allowing a soft glow of sunlight to enter the room. The warm glow was comforting to the touch, but it proved that today was going to be tedious. By the end of the night, a suitor would be chosen and deemed Lukas’ partner for life.

After changing into the fresh set of clothes, Lukas went to the dining hall to greet his father and mother. The dining hall was busy with servants preparing the mini feast for the family of three. Taking a seat across from his parents, Lukas placed the napkin on his lap and addressed his father before preparing a plate of exotic cheeses and meats. The king then cleared his throat as he gazed across the table where his oldest son was sipping on a cup of freshly brewed coffee. By now, the servants had taken their leave, allowing the three royals to be alone to talk about their tasks for the day.

“Now, son, as you are aware, suitors will be visiting throughout the day to ask for your hand in marriage. I expect you to be on your best behavior and treat each guest with respect. I will not tolerate any form of disobedience, not even from my own flesh and blood. By the end of the evening, I expect to have an answer for who will be asking for your hand in marriage.”

“Yes, father.” The prince replied, wiping away the stray crumbs on the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

\------

The first suitor showed up around nine o’clock. An off-white carriage with bronze lining arrived near the entrance of the castle. When the door opened, a man in his early twenties stepped out. He had blond hair and emeralds for eyes. Two caterpillars stuck to the space above his green jewels, and he exhibited good posture. He was accompanied by two taller gentlemen wearing matching uniforms.

The trio walked up to the door and was let inside by the royal guards.

“Ah Sir Arthur of England, correct? My son is waiting for your arrival. My guards will take you to him.” The king declared, ushering his guards to escort the Englishman to the garden in the courtyard where the Norwegian heir was waiting.

Arthur walked over to the prince and took the empty seat. His emerald eyes scanned Lukas from head to toe. The blond possessed with royal blue eyes was busy sipping on his second cup of coffee and face buried in a book about folklore. All of his attention was absorbed in the printed text and had not acknowledged the presence of the gentleman sitting across from him. When Arthur cleared his throat, Lukas lifted his gaze from the book to the stranger. “May I help you?” He asked, though he honestly did not care what the man with large eyebrows wanted. “Good morning, you are Lukas correct? I am here to meet you and possible ask for your hand in marriage.” Lukas sighed and closed the book, placing in on the table. “Right, well, tell me a little about yourself and why you feel I should agree to marry you.”

Arthur found the last question quite rude but brushed it aside. “ Well, I am currently the next heir for the throne of England. Aside from attending normal meetings, I enjoy drinking tea and reading in my studies. I also dabble in magic and conduct spells in my free time. I do not have a valid reason for marrying you, but I feel that our kingdoms could benefit from each other if they were to merge.”

Lukas listened to every word but discovered the interests rather dull. He admired reading and his passion for studying magic. However, that was it, and if he were to agree to marry Arthur, their life would be tedious. “I see. You seem nice, but I feel we are not compatible.”

“How preposterous! You cannot simply judge someone based on a handful of characteristics! Certainly, you must want to know more?” The Englishman asked, but Lukas shook his head. “As I said, I have no interest in agreeing to form a relationship with you. I wish you a safe journey back home.” The other noble was about to protest further when a third party joined the duo.

“Big brother! Big brother!” A child cheered as he ran towards the Norwegian and reached his arms out to be held. Immediately, Lukas smiled and obeyed the commands of the child, wrapping his arms around the boy. “ My dear brother. What are you doing out here? Does father know you are neglecting your studies?” The small boy hummed and shook his head. “Studies are boring! I want to be with my brother instead!” Lukas chuckled, “Alright then, but be on your best behavior.”

Arthur watched the scene before him and tilted his head towards the side to show slight confusion. “Apologies, but you have a younger brother? That was not mentioned in the letter.”

“Yes. Emil is my younger brother, and it should not matter if he is related to me or not. It does not change a single thing, or does it bother you that I have a younger sibling? His eyes narrowed, finding the mere thought about his brother being considered a pest an insult. “Not at all. It just would have been nice to know about his existence before this encounter.” Arthur looked at Emil, flashing him a smile, which startled the child, causing him to bury his face in the fabrics of his brother’s dress shirt. A soft sigh escaped his lips as Lukas stroked the light silver hairs on Emil’s head. “Do not take it too personally. He has trouble opening up around strangers.”

“It is fine, but I must be on my way. It was nice meeting you, Lukas, and I hope you find a suitor.” Arthur smiled, and left the courtyard to head back home emptyhanded. Now that the scary Englishman was gone, Emil showed his face to his elder brother. “Big brother?” The boy asked, looking up at the Norwegian heir. “Yes, little one?”

“What will happen when you are married? Will the man take you away forever?” Smiling at the naïve child, the male brushed the bangs out of the child’s face revealing violet eyes. “Of course not. I will always be here, little brother. No one will steal me away, I promise.”

The second suitor arrived an hour after twelve. He arrived in a more extravagant carriage and was accompanied by his younger brother. The heir was a prince from Romania and exhibited a rather unique personality. His grin seemed to never fade, and he was quite the chatterbox. Lukas admired his desire to protect his younger brother, and just like Arthur, the prince had an interest in black magic. Nonetheless, Lukas found no interest in marrying the suitor. He ushered the Romanian away and wished him a safe journey.

Every suitor that visited that afternoon ended with the same result. They would introduce themselves and state their reason for marriage, but every single candidate lacked in something. That special quality was absent in every suitor, but not even Lukas quite understood what this certain quality was or how to identify it.

The last suitor arrived late in the evening. The heir was from Sweden, and arrived on a horse. He was accompanied by a knight, who was riding a white horse. The knight had unusual blond hair and crystal blue eyes. A smile was plastered on his face, and a sword was on standby at his side.

The duo was greeted like the others and allowed inside the castle.

Berwald, walked in first, but the knight, Matthias kept a close distance to ensure the safety of the man he swore to protect. The pair were actually friends and were close, despite their occasional argument.

Lukas and Berwald took a stroll outside the palace. The Norwegian prince found the Swedish prince tolerable because he did not over speak, but the lack of words was worrisome. It did not help that the man had a creepy aura, and the lack of expression gave him the wrong impression. If Lukas asked a yes or no question, the taller male replied with “mhm” or “ja,” but that was it. At this rate, Lukas was not getting anywhere with this candidate. At least with the others, he was able to get a glimpse at their personality, even if they provided the male with little details that perked his interest.

Rubbing is temples, Lukas muttered something under his breath and sighed, knowing that a lecture would be instore since he failed to comply with the orders given to him by the king. ‘At this rate, my father will force me to marry an heir, whether they are worthy or not.’ He thought as he continued to stroll outside, enjoying the last bit of peace before hearing the harsh words from his father.

“Emil be careful!” A voice cried out. It was a servant who happened to pass by and noticed the young prince walking on a bench, practicing his balance. Hearing the name of his younger brother, the oldest prince ran towards the scene. Emil was nearly one misstep from falling and being covered with scrapes and bruises, but something prevented him. Someone had caught him and slowly put the boy on the ground. “ Be careful little one. You had others worried.” The mysterious man smiled at the child and watched him nod before running off again.

Lukas caught a glimpse of the mystery man dressed in armor, and was about to yell for the guards to capture him, but halted the command upon recognizing the bizarre blond hair. The knight turned around and lowered his head as a sign of respect. “Good evening, Sir Lukas.” He smiled, and Lukas found it strange that the man continued to smile.

“I guess I should thank you for helping Emil. So, thank you.”

Matthias nodded, and Lukas was about to step away to retire for the evening when his hand was grabbed, causing the male to turn around. The knight had knelt down and pressed his lips to the gloved hand, which return caused an uproar. “What do you think you are doing?” Lukas yanked his head hand, giving the knight in question a cold glare. Matthias, finding the situation quite humorous, chuckled and stood up. “Apologies, Luke. I thought you would have remembered me considering we were childhood friends, but it seems you have forgotten.”

“Wait, what do you mean by childhood friends, and how do you know that nickname? The only person who ever called me by that nickname was-“ Lukas’ eyes widened as he began circling the knight trying to find a hidden feature that would verify his speculation. “Is something wrong?” The knight asked, watching the prince eye him up and down. “Matt, is that really you?” Sapphire jewels stared deeply into crystal blue orbs waiting for an answer. “Yep! Glad you remembered me. I was starting to get worried for a second.” He laughed.

\------

The pair of friends spent the rest of the evening catching up on the events they missed in the past few years. Matthias' parents were good friends with the king and queen of Sweden and thought it would be best if their son were to work for the kingdom to make himself useful. He began as a servant and worked his way up to becoming a knight that served to protect Berwald. It would also explain why Matthias disappeared when he turned seventeen and ended his contact with the Norwegian prince. Lukas, on the other hand, remained a prince and would be considered the heir to the throne once his father died or retired. The only problem he was facing was finding a suitor to marry.

Lukas sighed as the two sat on the ground with their backs against a broad oak tree. “Something wrong, Luke?” The Dane asked, looking up from the sky to the somewhat distressed prince. “It is nothing important.”

“Well, it must be something important. You appear sad by whatever is irritating you.” Of course, Matthias would notice the sudden change in behavior and would press on the matter until an explanation was given. “I just-“ Lukas paused, trying not to get too sentimental on the matter. “I am supposed to find a suitor to marry, and I spent the entire day meeting other nobles, but none of them were interesting. It must be selfish of me to deem someone not worthy of marrying, but each candidate lacked something, and I even I do not know what that certain quality is or if I will be able to identify it. I am just frustrated because I failed to find a suitor. Now my father will force me to choose one I met today or pick one himself. I want to marry someone I love rather than marry a complete stranger that I know little to nothing about.”

Matthias remained quiet and listened to every word. “It is not selfish to marry a person you love, but I understand why you are worried. I may not be a noble or have royal blood coursing through my veins, but I know what it is like to love someone and want to spend the rest of your life by their side.” The last part was mostly just a random thought and meant to unheard by the Norwegian, but he heard every word. ‘I wonder who is that special person. They must be special.’

\------

It was a semi-cloudy day with the sun hiding as it waited for the white cotton configurations to disappear. Birds chirped from somewhere within the garden, most likely huddled inside a nest made of limbs and thin twigs. The kingdom was quiet for once, and not a single visitor was expected to arrive until the following morning. Lukas and Matthias took advantage of the day. They took a stroll to the nearby market and watched the civilians pass by to purchase various homemade goods. It was a lovely sight to see hundreds of smiles and hear the laughter of people of all ages who had not a single worry. They continued their stroll through the marketplace until they reached the last stall that was selling various small items. Some of the items included dolls, homemade toys, empty photo albums, and pins.

One of the pins caught Matthias’ interest, and he picked it up to give it a further examination before handing the merchant currency in exchange for the hairpin. Turning to the Norwegian prince, the Dane pushed his bangs back to clip the cross in before standing back to fully inspect the male.

“Perfect!” He grinned, causing Lukas to touch the new foreign object in his hair, and a light shade of pink appeared across his cheeks.

The two stopped for a light snack at a stall before continuing their date. To end their date, Matthias led Lukas to a spot they hung out as kids. It was a hiding spot disassociated from the kingdom and hidden from unwanted eyes.

“What are we doing here, Matt?” Lukas asked, glancing around and taking in the familiar surroundings. Nothing had altered, aside from the trees and grass that had grown a few inches. “I thought it would be nice to relive old memories, and there has been something on my mind for quite a while and thought it would be a perfect opportunity to get it off my chest.” Tilting his head slightly towards the side, Lukas squinted his eyes. “What is so important that you had to tell me in private?” He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Well-“ Matthias paused as he grabbed both of Lukas’ hands, pulling him closer. “It is not quite easy to admit what I have been feeling, but here goes. Lukas, we have known each other for years, and though we were apart for a few years, my feelings towards you never changed. I first noticed that what I felt for you was not a mere friendship, but instead was a yearning to be by your side as your partner. In other words, I love you, and the sheer thought of you marrying another noble pains me to the core. I want you to be happy, hell, that is all I care about. Your happiness is what I care for the most, but sometimes I cannot help but be selfish. I want to be the one that makes you happy and gets to witness every smile and hears that sweet laughter. I-“ He paused, as he freed one of Lukas’ hands to wipe away the tears that were beginning to gather in the corner of his eyes. Lukas stopped the knight and grasped the freehand while looking Matthias in the eyes. “Knights do not cry. Lift your head up and look me in the eyes.” He ordered, which the other followed.

“Look, it is not easy for me to admit this, but I get it, at least now. At first, I did not know what to do with the whole marriage role, and I even thought about convincing my father to allow me to just run the kingdom on my own, but then you reentered my life. You turned everything around, and I got to know you all over again. Spending time with you after all these years of you being away caused me to feel strange. I guess what I am trying to say is that, well, I fell in love with you. I hate to admit it, but you carried that missing quality I was looking for.” Lukas loathes the idea of admitting his feelings, which he sought so hard to protect, but it became difficult to forget them when the person they were meant for had felt the same.

Matthias smiled and pulled his lover into his arms, keeping a tight embrace around the fragile male. “That makes me so happy to hear you say that! I was going to fear you would reject me or worse.” He chuckled lightly as he buried his face in the light blond locks.

“I love you so much, Lukas!”

“I love you too, Matthias.”


	5. A Night to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After attending their senior prom, a tragic event occurs that changes Lukas' and Matthias' lives.

It was supposed to be a night to remember. A night that would be remembered through hundreds of photos exhibiting friends smiling and couples sneaking kisses on the cheek. Many memories were going to be made during the late hours. Some would be made on the dancefloor, as one brave soul took the hand of their partner and guided them across the dancefloor to sway to the rhythm of the music or perhaps to their own tune. Others would be made outside away from the crowds near the famous gazebo with white lights where couples could have time to themselves. They could slow dance without the assistance of a jukebox blasting family-friendly music. They could also just enjoy the company of their friends and hang out to enjoy the final dance of the high school year before transitioning to adulthood. The possibilities were endless.

For one pair, their night would not have a fairytale ending. There would be no happy endings or memories to be cherished for a lifetime. Their night to remember would be a night to forget and remain a tragedy for one individual.

The night began when Matthias walked up to the front door of Lukas' place. He wore a black suit he rented from the store down the road. He had saved every penny he earned from working to rent the suit as well as pay for the tickets for the dance. He had been so excited to take Lukas to the dance and was even more ecstatic when the Norwegian agreed to go.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. When it did, a big grin appeared on his usually cheerful face. The sight before him was beyond his imagination. Lukas wore a royal blue tux with a black tie. His light blond hair was partly pulled back with a gold cross hairpin. The world seemed to stop for a moment as Matthias took in the scenery. His mouth parted as he ventured to utter something, but the words became muddled.

"You beautiful. I mean- you look g-great. Yeah! That is what I meant. Hah, hah just ignore me." He laughed, rubbing the back of the head, already feeling like a fool for fumbling over his words.

Lukas raised his brow before sighing. "As usual. Try not to gawk me all night."

"Mhm! I will try not too! Now shall we go?" He asked, offering his arm for his date to take.

To save money, and since Lukas lived somewhat near the school, the pair walked instead of renting an expensive limousine. It also gave them some time to have small talk before their voices would be outmatched by loud music cherished by their generation.

"Hey, Luke. Did you decide what you wanted to do after we graduate?"

"I gave it some thought. I have already been accepted to one college and plan to become a veterinarian."

"Wow, congratulations! Be as it may, I had a feeling it would be a breeze since your grades are higher than average. I, on the other hand, have no clue what to pursue a career in. Maybe I will join the navy or something. Make myself useful, you know?"

"Mhm, think you can manage it? You have to be quick on your feet and obey orders from your superiors."

"Yeah, maybe not. Maybe culinary school will be a better option."

Once they finally reached the location where the dance was held, they walked inside, where they were greeted with cheap decorations. Balloons were attached to the chairs, a disco ball dangled from the ceiling, and colorful lights were plastered along the walls as well as on the stage. The air reeked of cheap punch spiked with alcohol. As expected, music was blaring in the background, causing conversations to be inaudible. The night was certainly going to be an extensive one.

Near the stroke of midnight, the music ceased, and intoxicated teens had grown exhausted. Some had already passed out on the floor, while others were stumbling out the door, trying to find their vehicles to head home. The dancehall was a disaster with decorations on the floor and the occasional vomit in the corner from the teenager who claimed they had the tolerance to alcohol.

However, none of that mattered, at least for Matthias and Lukas, who were busy sharing their final dance of the night. Matthias had his arms wrapped securely around his boyfriend, while in return, he rested his head on Matthias' chest. Thump. Thump. Thump. Lukas could hear the sound of the heartbeat within the Dane. It was living proof that the man was alive, and it almost sounded peaceful. This small essential organ was racing all for the sake of him. Of course, his heart reacted the same, only in different circumstances. Like the time back in freshman year when Lukas first realized he had feelings for his best friend but would not acknowledge them until junior year.

"Hey, Lukas? Have I told you how much I love you?" Matthias asked, still keeping his embrace on the Norwegian. A pair of crystal blue eyes gazed down until they met a sapphire pair. "Only about a dozen times."

"Well, it is true! I have loved you for a while. I cannot imagine a world without you." A faint blush appeared on Lukas' cheeks. Matthias smiled at the reaction before placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "As much as I would love to continue dancing with you, it is getting rather late, and I am pretty sure a certain eight-year-old needs his older brother returned home safely." Matthias released the Norwegian and grabbed his hand as they began to leave the dimly lit gazebo.

"He is growing up too fast. It seems like just yesterday, he was crying after falling off the swing set and would run into my arms, begging for me to fix his bruises."

"Soon enough, he will be attending high school and will rebel against you. Though, I am sure he will find that special someone just like his older brother." Matthias grinned, but Lukas rolled his eyes. "I do not look forward to that day. No one is worthy of dating my little brother."

"He is not going to be young forever, Luke. Eventually, he will grow up and fall in love. By then, he will no longer need to rely on his brother."

"Even so, he will always be my little brother."

\------

"I am glad you agreed to go to the dance with me, Lukas. I know dances are not really your thing, but it is nice to let loose once in a while. Besides, you only get one chance to attend prom." The Dane smiled as they took their time walking back to Lukas' apartment. By now, the sky was a midnight blue canvas with glistening stars and a dark grey sphere. "I still see no point in attending a dance. Students were so hyped about it for an entire month, but I do not comprehend the excitement. It might just be me, but it is a waste of time. Though, I will not deny that I found some enjoyment. Since I got to dance with you." Lukas replied, whispering the last part. It was not like him to get all sappy about his feelings.

Matthias chuckled, grasping Lukas' hand tighter as they began to walk across the street. It was quiet at first, with the majority of the shops closes. Closed signs illuminated bright neon colors, and streetlights provided a soft light bright enough for drivers and night dwellers to see without trouble. Sporadically, a vehicle drove by, and a stray animal scurried across the road to safety. It was a perfect night, and nothing could ruin this moment, or so it would seem.

They were nearly a few feet away from reaching the sidewalk when a speeding vehicle came racing towards the pair with no intention of slowing down. Acting on instincts, Lukas pushed Matthias out of the way, but in the process, risking his own life. Matthias was safe, only suffering from sidewalk burns on the palms of his hands, but turning around, he witnessed the vehicle colliding into Lukas. Crystal blue eyes widened while the Dane rushed over to the injured blond, completely ignoring the vehicle drive away without even stopping to check on the victim who could eventually lose his life. His heart began racing as tears gathered in pools pouring down his face. Lukas was laying on his back with his face towards the side. Crimson blood trickled down his face, tainting his blond hair and delicate porcelain skin. Sapphire eyes were half-closed and lost the soft light that kept Matthias in a haze-like state.

"L-Lukas? Please wake up." The Dane pleaded, cradling the Norwegian male in arms, being careful not to crush the fragile body with his strength. Gently, he pushed away from the stray hairs that were covering his eyes and used his other hand to grab his phone from his back pocket. Not once did his eyes glance away from his boyfriend as he dialed emergency services to inform them of the situation.

"What is your emergency?"

"My boyfriend has been hit by a car and is bleeding excessively. Please help us, I don't want him to die."

"Calm down sir. What is your location?"

"Umm-" Matthias looked around, but couldn't locate the street sign, even though he comprehended the area extremely well. "We are near the Bottomless Pit Bar beside the old restaurant with the red and white striped roof."

The sound of fingers typing at the keyboard was concerning but convinced Matthias the clue was helpful to some degree. "Alright, what is the situation of your partner? Is he breathing?"

"He is currently unconscious. Please send help! He is losing a lot of blood, and I don't want to lose him!"

"Stay calm, sir. Help is on the way."

\------

The events following the phone call were distorted by the condition of the blond, who was now lying in a hospital room with an Iv attached to his right arm. Matthias remained by Lukas' side, keeping a tight hold on the hand that did not have anything attached to it. He would press his lips to the hand and whisper sweet words of comfort, hoping that by some chance, it would wake up the sleeping beauty.

"Oh, Lukas. You still look beautiful, even in a hospital gown. You'd probably slap me if you'd heard me say such bizarre words, but it is the truth. You're beautiful in every way imaginable. I just wish you would wake up soon. Emil needs his big brother. Who else is he supposed to look up to? I need you. Everyone needs you." Matthias clenched the fragile hand and brought it to his lips again before placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles as his eyes remained locked on the patient.

It would another week before Lukas would finally awake from his slumber. When he stirred in the bed, his eyes slowly opened, but quickly jolted to the soft light in the room. The movements in the bed startled the Dane resting in the chair near the bed. Quickly, he moved closer towards the bed, waiting for the patient to fully wake up and get himself situated in a comfortable position. "Lukas, are you okay? Do you know where you are?"

No answer. The Norwegian glanced around the room. Not a word was uttered. He glimpsed at the Dane, who was on edge, wanting to know if his boyfriend was okay, but the expression on his face displayed a state of confusion.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"


	6. Note (Will be deleted later)

It's been a while since I updated this collection of oneshots, and quite frankly, I miss writing for DenNor and the Anko Family. I usually don't take requests, but I'm thinking about taking some just to see where it goes. 

So, with that being said, if you want to request something related to DenNor, Norway & Iceland, or the Anko Family, leave a request in the comments (If you want a specific au, please mention it). I'll try to get to every request. Just don't ask for smut or incest.


	7. Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could change what fate had in store for the duo. One hid a secret from his partner, while the other was a fool for thinking his partner would fight the disease and live.

Matthias wanted nothing more than to go on a proper date with his boyfriend. He had been friends with Lukas since they were in middle school and gained the courage to ask him out during their senior year of high school. The Norwegian had always been aware of the illness that afflicted the Dane but was never told the full story. It was better off this way, and it was up to Matthias to keep the truth hidden, even if it meant that it would bring the Norwegian misery.

At first, everything was okay. Matthias could attend school just like everyone else, but as the years passed, and the condition slowly worsened, the illness issued frequent hospital visits, and, eventually, by the time he was a senior, Matthias was a permeant patient at the hospital.

They allowed Matthias to have one chance to leave the hospital. He insisted that he wanted to take Lukas out on a proper date. All of their previous dates comprised of eating at the hospital cafeteria or watching movies on a laptop. While they deeply cherished those memories, the Dane didn’t want to repeat those dates. If he could leave the confines of the hospital, he would use the opportunity to go somewhere more exciting.

When asked if this is what he truly wanted, Matthias was dead set on his decision on going on a date. There was no need to go back to school to see old friends or go to the theater to see a movie or even the amusement park. Spending time with Lukas was what he wanted more than anything, even more than spending time with his friends or family.

The day before the date, Lukas turned to his boyfriend with his arms folded across his chest. "Are you sure this is what you want? You do realize you can go anywhere you want, yet you decide to take me out on a date? Are you that stupid?"

"Nope, there is nothing else in this world that could mean more than spending an entire day with you!" He smiled, and though he still felt that the Dane should have chosen something else, he could not help but agree upon seeing that smile.

“Alright, you want a date? Where would we go? I hope you don’t plan on taking me to some cheesy amusement park or to that fantasy-land you call Legoland.” Lukas unfolded his arms and would take a seat on the chair beside the bed. The moment he sat down, Matthias reached over to hold Lukas’ hand within his own and laced their fingers together.

“Legoland exists, but no, I don’t plan on taking you there, unless you wanted to go, which I would totally be on board with. Though, I was thinking of just going to the mall or something. You know, just walk around and window shop and possibly get some ice cream.”

The idea didn’t seem as bad. Lukas would have sworn that his boyfriend would suggest they go somewhere extravagant or cheesy, such as the theater to see a romantic movie or the amusement park, where Matthias would attempt to waste all his money to win the biggest stuffed animal. But he proved him wrong.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he sunk back in the chair, “Alright, but that’s all, okay? I don’t need you restraining your body any further than it needs to be.”

Matthias smiled and celebrated in his thoughts. It thrilled him the Norwegian agreed to go on a date. Perhaps the whole concept of going on the date didn’t reach Lukas yet, but Matthias looked forward to spending the entire day with his partner, even if it would be the first and last official date.

\--------------

For once, Mathias was no longer wearing a thin hospital gown and could relish in the feeling of wearing a t-shirt and pair of jeans. Lukas pushed Mathias around in a wheelchair. It wasn’t exactly how the Dane pictured his first date to turn out, but he was satisfied with the idea that the Norwegian agreed to the date.

“Where did you want to go first?” Lukas asked, pushing the wheelchair around the mall. They passed by a few windows displaying expensive designer bags and attire, both of which didn’t appeal to either male. Up ahead, there was a small ice cream stall that made waffle cones and bowls throughout the day. The sweet aroma of sugar was enough to entice anyone to purchase one of the freshly made waffle vessels.

“How about we get some ice cream?” Lukas would nod and push the wheelchair forward, towards the ice cream stand. There was only one customer in line, giving the two some room to check out which flavors were available. Mathias leaned in close to give the tubs a further inspection. Most of the options were some variance of chocolate with swirls of additional chocolate or small chunks of toppings mixed in. After giving the options a further inspection, and debating which one sounded appealing, Mathias pointed to the tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, while Lukas would opt for the coffee-infused ice cream.

After paying for the frozen treat and taking the cones with them, the duo would move aside before taking a seat to indulge in the ice cream. They would sit in silence at first, much to Matthias’ dismay, who wanted to have some small-talk and didn’t enjoy the lack of conversation. When he finished his cone, Mathias would fumble with his fingers and glance up at Lukas.  
“Hey, Lukas, can I ask you something?”

The Norwegian, who took a final bite of the waffle cone, would respond with a soft hum as his sapphire eyes met with a light blue pair. The stare, while slightly intimidating, was enough for the Dane to find himself lost within those deep ocean eyes. His lips parted, ready to respond and speak what was currently on his mind, but not a single sound was uttered. He found himself astray. Those eyes were so captivating, and the longer he gazed into them, the further he disappeared from reality.

Lukas would frown when there was a lack of response. Matthias was the one to get his attention, and now he was ignoring him. Before breaking eye contact, the Norwegian would flick Matthias on the forehead before getting up from his seat and pushed the wheelchair forward once more. “You seriously daze out too easily. What did you want to ask me?”

Breaking out of the trance, Matthias noticed they were now moving once again. “Oh, um, I wanted to ask you if we could go to the stuffed animal store next. You know, the one where you can pick out your stuffed animal, stuff it, and buy clothes for it.”

Lukas wasn’t expecting that place to be the next destination, but if the Dane wished to purchase a stuffed animal, then he didn’t have any reason to turn it down. “Okay but try not to go overboard.”

The store was semi-packed with customers, mostly small children, that were looking through the bins of options for their stuffed animals. There were plenty of options to choose from, most of which were variations of bears, but there was also a cat, panda, bunny, and a dinosaur. Matthias was going through the different options, debating which one would suit its purpose the best. All of them were great options, but he wanted something special, and that would serve as a companion for the person he’d give it to once the time felt right. While he was deciding, Lukas was elsewhere, looking around the store, though he didn’t expect to purchase anything.

Once he decided, Matthias placed his arms on both wheels and moved forward to finish making the stuffed animal. Once it was sewed shut, Matthias took the plush to the register to complete the transaction. When that was finished, he notified Lukas, and they went about their date.

The night would conclude with Matthias being returned to the hospital room and dressed in the gown provided to him by the staff. Tucked into bed, he'd share the last few hours of the evening with Lukas by his side. With his head rested on his boyfriend's chest, Lukas could hear the heartbeat that proved the man he was with had not yet been taken by death. The man he grew to love and cherish was still breathing and would continue to fight this disease that plagued his heart.

The evening they didn't exchange many words and allowed their actions to speak for themselves. Matthias would drape one arm around his Norwegian partner and place a kiss on his forehead, gaining a slight blush in return. Their lips would brush against one another twice. During this moment, Matthias would run his fingers through the pale locks of hair while Lukas draped his arms around Matthias' neck. When they would depart, their eyes would meet, and it felt as if they had fallen in love all over again.

This night wouldn't be the last for them, but regardless of that fact, Matthias treated this night and each one that followed as if he wouldn't be able to spend another night with his lover in his arms. Lukas, in return, would treat each evening like the previous, with the mindset that nothing would disrupt this routine.

That was what made Lukas a fool. He should have chased after the doctor to gain a full understanding of what Matthias was going through. They were dating after all, yet Lukas believed his partner when he said that everything was fine and that he would make it out alive.

\--------------

He should have seen it coming. Of course, the idiot would hide it from him of all people. Lukas acknowledged the coughing fits and the splotches of blood that stained the hospital gown as well as the bedsheets. Matthias assured him that everything was fine and that it was a small symptom of all the treatments, but Lukas couldn't believe those words, even if they were coming from the man he loved.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide this from me?" He asked, taking a damp washcloth, and wiped away at the bloodstains. Matthias' only smiled, "It's fine, babe, I'm fine. It's just a little blood."

When the stains were gone, Lukas set the cloth down and would sigh heavily. "Don't be an idiot. Coughing up blood is serious! Next time, let me know so I can alert the doctor." His partner would chuckle and bring his partner in for a hug. "Okay, I will, but for now, I want to spend time with you." He said cheekily as he buried his face in the crook of Lukas' neck. Lukas allowed the action and would feel chills run along his spine when he felt Matthias breathe along his neck.

Lukas would stay for a few additional hours that day, mostly in the embrace of his partner. To help past the time, they watched a movie on Lukas' laptop and munched on some snacks from the vending machine down the hall. Throughout the film, Matthias pressed light kisses along his jaw and cheek. He didn't really care for the movie playing on the screen, though he felt envious of the couple in the film. On-screen, the couple appeared to be happily in love, which Matthias could relate to, but unlike them, he would not get a happy ending. His eyes would witness the couple hold hands and walk around town, laughing, and cherishing every moment together. One of the partners would lend their jacket for their significant other. Another scene showed a classic cliche of the two sharing a kiss in the rain. Those scenes were enough for Matthias to turn away and focus on the male in his arms, who wasn't paying much attention to the screen either.

His fingers brushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear as he leaned forward to give Lukas a chaste kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, Matthias would plant a quick kiss on his cheek before he leaned back against the pillow. "I love you." He whispered as his crystal blue eyes began to grow heavy and his shoulders would drop.

Lukas returned the gesture by placing a quick kiss on Matthias' cheek, "I love you too." His voice was soft as a whisper as he removed the strong arm that was draped around his waist. When he crawled out of bed, he would tug on the blanket to cover his boyfriend up. Just as he was about to head towards the door, Lukas would hear someone call out to him.

"See you tomorrow, babe."

While Lukas didn't turn around or prove that he allowed a gentle smile to emerge across his face, no one needed to see it, not even the person that cause the smile to appear.

"See you tomorrow, Matthias."

Tomorrow would arrive as well as the day after that and the following day. Everything was as it was before. After his lectures came to an end, Lukas would make a visit to the hospital and spend time with his partner for a few hours before returning to his apartment. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and no alarm made itself known that danger lurked in the shadows.

The one-day Lukas was running late to get to the hospital was when disaster struck. He was stuck in traffic when he got the call. His car was waiting in line at a red light when he answered the phone. The contact read "Hospital," which Lukas had saved in case there was an emergency, so this was normal for him. When he answered the phone, however, the message obtained was not foreseen. The nurse on the other line revealed the news, and his world came crumbling down.

This had to be a joke. This was a dream, right? Lukas kept assuring himself that this wasn't the truth. None of the information presented over the phone was true, but Lukas was lying to himself.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir, but if it would be no trouble, could you come to the hospital? There was something left addressed to you."

Lukas swallowed hard and uttered a simple answer before he ended the call. The phone fell from his hand as tears fell down his cheeks.

An hour later, Lukas arrived at the hospital. His body moved slower than usual as he dragged his feet to the room where his deceased boyfriend was assigned. When he got there, Matthias wasn't there to greet him. The room, aside from the usual furniture, was empty. There was no smile, nor hug or kiss to greet him. No one was there to ask about his day or shower him with love and affection. Lukas wandered inside and closed the door to obtain the most privacy. A bag was placed in the center of the bed with a note attached to the side. His name was clearly written in big letters on the front of the envelope.

The blond would peel off the note and scan the contents.

**Dear Lukas,**

**I'm sorry if I deceived you or made you believe that I could fight this disease. My intention was to never hurt you, but I feel that maybe that was selfish of me to hide such valuable information. With that said, I appreciate everything you did for me, not only during the past few months but as well as the first day we met. Regardless of what I was going through, you didn't see me as the guy with a disease. You didn't get upset when I accidentally coughed up blood on your sweater or when I attempted to escape the confines of the hospital bed. I'm sorry I couldn't be a proper boyfriend or take you out on better dates. I wish I would've told you sooner that I wasn't going to make it. It was a selfish decision, but I didn't want to worry you or put you through those thoughts that one day I would no longer be around. However, I don't regret the memories we shared together. I cherish every second with you, and I hope you can forgive me for betraying you. I love you, Lukas. That won't ever change, but I need you to know that you don't have to shed any tears over losing me. I will always be there, and while I won't be around in a physical form, I will be listening. Please know that even though my love for you will never die, I don't want you to dwell on losing me nor allow it to bring you misery. Move on when the time is right and find someone who can grant you happiness.**

**Sincerely, Matthias.**

Lukas' hands began to tremble as he fell to his knees and wept for his loss. The note fell to the ground as he buried his face into the palm of his hands. He mourned his loss, not bothering to care if someone entered the room. When he collected himself and was able to stand up, Lukas would go through the bag that was on the bed. Peeking inside, he would pull out an item, which was soft to the touch.

Holding the item in his hands, his sapphire eyes widened as he processed what he was holding. It was a pastel pink bunny with a ribbon wrapped around its neck. For eyes, the stuffed bunny had black pebble-shaped buttons. Tears would stream down his cheek again as he clutched the bunny close to his chest and would mourn. Applying just the right amount of pressure was enough for a recording to play, and the familiar voice ran through his ears.

"I love you, Lukas."

Lukas fell to his knees again and pressed his chest again to hear the message for a second time. Hearing the voice again didn't improve the pain, but it caused his heart to flutter, even if it was a pre-recorded voice.

He would inspect the plushie further and took note of the other three recordings hidden inside.

"Good morning, Lukas. Have a good day, my love."

"Good night, my angel. Sleep dreams."

"You're beautiful, never forget that. I will always be around, just say my name."

He never let go of the bunny and hugged it tightly, allowing himself to shed tears until he could no longer cry anymore.

"I love you, too, Matthias. I always will."


End file.
